


Some Aftermath

by ChangelingChilde



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar, MacGyver (TV 1985), Sunless Sea
Genre: A Reckoning, Gen, Seeking Mr Eaten's Name (Fallen London)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingChilde/pseuds/ChangelingChilde
Summary: A quick summary of what happens after.





	Some Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deepandlovelydark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepandlovelydark/gifts).
  * Inspired by [nothing beside remains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129068) by [deepandlovelydark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepandlovelydark/pseuds/deepandlovelydark). 



> This will probably make very little sense unless you've read "nothing beside remains" already. It may not totally make sense even if you have.

Hunger. It was a constant companion, as it had been for years without number. With it came the pain--or rather was the pain, ever-there as it remained. Somewhere, somewhen, a fool was giving him honey. On Mutton Island they might walk into the well for him. Those beloved madmen at his Chapel gave him their colors and their nightmares and the bones of their prey. Still he hungered, for hunger was all that was left of him. He would hunger until the reckoning.

And then one day the Gate opened to a kindly man in a future machine, a man whose betrayals were almost gifts and who had _gone on hunger strike while Seeking_ of all things. Not that it worked very well, but he-who-was-Candles had to award him points for the attempt. And with that kind man came another, ghost through he might be. Two friends going in together . . . it was fascinating, and for a moment the thing in the wells laughed with glee. Cracked iron laughter, perhaps, but laughter.

Eaten could not see what happened on the other side of the Gate, but it seemed both more and less that he could have dreamed. Mostly the Neath remained the same, after all. The Bazaar remained, although it wept more than ever. The Masters stayed, mostly. But Mr. Fires trudged down to the well in the Forgotten Quarter one day and asked what it was like to live down there. He did not much like the mad cackling he got in answer, but he knew he would learn for himself when the next city came down. If it ever did.

A few days after that, some very official-looking people dragged Veils to that well, and a fleshless hand reached out and took him. There was very little screaming, but the chewing noises went on for quite a while. Perhaps Eaten's reckoning was kinder than expected, or perhaps he simply went for the voicebox first. In any case it was less than he had endured.

Many years later, a haggard-looking fellow entered the Chapel of Lights, seeking St. Gawain's candle. The man had unwittingly been of help to Eaten, chasing his would-be friends out into the High Wilderness, so Eaten was indulgent. His priest made the man the candle before taking him out back. Him in the well enjoyed that meal quite a bit.


End file.
